Cabin in the Woods
by Natasha Strong
Summary: What if Rin and Yukio aren't related? Yukio takes his class of exwires on a field trip to meet a high class demon in the middle of a forest. Rin, a high class demon guards the halfway house between Assiah and Gehenna trying to convince demons to stay in their world. What happens when their paths cross? Add a angel into the mix and nothing could make it any crazier. Rin x Oc
1. the Beginning

**Hey guys this is really my first fanfiction that I've posted on this website. I'm not an amazing writer sadly but I write so I can get ideas out of my head so I can focus on other things, like more ideas… Well I was thinking that because I have all these stories saved on my computer I might as well post them somewhere people can read them ****. Well I hope you like it, so R&R and tell me what you liked and what you didn't, I want to hear it all (but try and keep it positive). This will probably be a 3 or 4 chapter thing I don't really know…**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Chapter 1**

I knew that this was a bad idea. I had been telling myself all week '_you really shouldn't do this, it's a really stupid idea this will only result in trouble for everyone involved, hey are you listening?'._ I sighed as I trudged through the thick foliage that rattled around me. These ex-wires couldn't move quietly if their life depended on it. All their stupid chatter was stopping me from concentrating. All their unintelligible yip yap was really getting on my nerves… Oh my god would they ever shut up! I was actually about to lose it on them.

"Guys shut it" I snapped at them.

"Sorry Yuki" Shiemi almost whispered.

"Okumura where are you even taking us, all you said is that we're going on a fieldtrip" Bon stated with an air of annoyance in his voice. I rolled my eyes _seriously why are these_ _ex-wires so god damn impatient' _I thought.

I turned around to face the line of students behind me. Since I was at the front of the line it wasn't that difficult, Shiemi was directly behind me but all the other were at least 10 paces behind the both of us. We waited for them to catch up before I started my explanation.

I looked at the class before I addressed them. They were a pitiful sight. They were all drenched in sweat, we'd only been walking for a couple hours and they weren't even carrying a bag, I on the other hand was touting around a full out hiking back pack and was dressed in a dark black full length trench coat and I haven't even broken a sweat yet. _Boy we have a long way to go_.

"Well since you all want to become exorcists of some sort or another you should be exposed to all sorts of demons and not only the most basic ones that you can bat an eyelash at and they go poof. No, that wouldn't help anyone" I paused for dramatic effect. "You need to be able to know when you should fight and when you should high tail it outta there so you fight another battle and not end up as a mismatched splatter on a sidewalk."

I started again "I'm taking you to a demon king that is in charge of the halfway house so to speak, between Assiah and Gehenna. He tries to convince the demons to stay on their side, so he's a friend of the Vatican, and on that note we're almost there. Oh, and a word of advice don't freak out, plus all the demons from here on out you're not allowed to lay a finger on." I kept walking them leaving the students behind me to stutter and gasp at their own pace.

I saw a glimmer of light ahead as I finally broke through the last layer of greenery and entered a pale gold colored clearing. I had to block my eyes because the sun was so bright, I could barely see as the light bounced off of pretty much everything. I sighed as I pushed past the waist high grass; I just needed to move forward. I looked up still squinting because of the sun, a cabin, I didn't notice before but there was a small log cabin situated across the field. I stopped to get a better look at it only to have absolutely everyone behind me plow forward so that I got a lovely face full of dirt and grass.

Jeez not only were these ex-wires out of shape but they were heavy as elephants too. I groaned, partially from pain and partially from frustration.

"Everyone okay?" I asked not really concerned, I was more annoyed that they hadn't been looking where they were going_. They really are hopeless_. I sighed _I seemed to be doing a lot of that today._

It took a couple minutes for everyone to get themselves in order so I could get up and we could keep moving. We started our way towards the cabin at a pace that everyone could keep up at and that we wouldn't have any more "incidents". _This is almost more trouble than it's worth_ I thought to myself.

We were almost halfway to the cabin when I noticed a little black cat sitting in a section of dirt in the tall wavy grass. I usually wouldn't have thought this was a big deal except we were nearing the home of a demon king, and black cats weren't particularly lucky. I'm not super superstitious but being in the line of work I'm in it doesn't hurt is you are. I could almost tell that this cat was going to be a pain in my ass at some point. I glared at the cat waiting for it to move _it was either going to attack or run away _I thought cautiously.

The cat just looked at us, looked at his paw, looked back at us, looked back at us then stood up and sauntered into the thick grass where it disappeared from sight. I felt the blood drain from my face. For some reason or another this felt like a bad omen that would affect me later.


	2. First Contact

**Hi guys! Thanks so much for all the reviews! I've never written a story that's anyone's ever really had an interest in so it really makes me feel pretty awesome knowing that you what me to continue. Well I just wanted to say that I'm also sorry it will take me so long to update … I tend to be fairly forgetful about this sort of thing so bear with me as the story continues. Plus I just wanted to let you know I was hospitalised for the last two weeks because I had such a wicked case of the flu, and for two weeks before that I was dead on my feet from the flu anyway. I think that's a pretty good excuse for being late to update if there ever was one. Well I won't talk anymore so let's get started on the story!**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Chapter 2 **

As I continued on through the chest height grass I just couldn't get my mind off that funky black cat from earlier. That thing just didn't seem naturel. I felt unrest at the idea of the tall grass around me. That cat could be right beside me and I wouldn't even know. What scared me even more was that it could be something worse than that cat.

'_We can't even kill the little bastards' _I thought to myself. I sighed. This just kept getting more and more complicated. I felt a drip of sweat role off of my temple and down my cheek. I used the flat of my sleeve to brush it away. _'Something's just not right' _I thought to myself. I felt something move in the grass off to my right. I turned with purpose towards the spot and fingered my gun through my heavy black trench coat.

'_If it is a demon I can't shoot it!' _I thought with an edge of panic _'I can't defend us!' _

My guard was still up, I was on high alert.

"Yuki-san is everything okay" Shiemi asked worriedly. I looked at her; she pulled me out of my momentary lapse of focus. _'Damn it, you're freaking out all the ex-wires with your minor panic attack there' _I thought to myself with a sigh. I looked up at the sky. This would definitely be more trouble than its worth.

I looked back at Shiemi than said with a fake air of confidence "Yes, everything is perfectly fine nothing to worry about." I was starting to freak out. Something was wrong but I just couldn't put my finger on it. I let my gaze wash over all of the ex-wires. _'1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, everyone here at least so I'm good there. Wait, why the hell was I panicking over nothing. I'm a great exorcist; so why was I freaking out over feeling of discomfort?' _but no matter how much I told myself that it was nothing I just kept having this feeling of waves washing over me.

"Okumura-san, why are we stopping so soon we're almost at the cabin?" asked Bon with a sharp indication of attitude. _'Geez' _I thought _' I'm really going to have to watch that sharp tongue or someone's going to kill him one of these days … it might just be me at the rate we're going here.' _

"Bon" I called to him with an air of superiority, "watch your tone when addressing someone who could very well end your life. I know that the Demon King would very well have your head on a platter if you addressed him in such a manner." I watched his Adams apple bob in his throat from shock.

"Y-y-yes O-o-okumura-san" he managed to stutter out.

"Good" I nodded to him.

I continued to walk behind me leaving the ex-wires in a state of shock.

"Hurry up" I called back to them, "unless you want to be eaten up by the demons that are probably lurking around in this field." That snapped them out of their day dreaming and they hurried after me as I walked through the final couple feet into the clearing surrounding the small wooden cabin.

As I got a good look at the small building it resembled more of a smaller farm house than a cabin in the woods. It was painted a faded white that looked like it was done by a bunch of toddlers. It had a 360' veranda with a whole bunch of wicker furniture that looked like you could just sink into with a tall cool glass of lemonade. As I looked down at the ground I slowed my progress. The clear around the house was about 60m from the center; the clearing had been burned into the ground. It toke me a second to comprehend what had happened. It looked like something had fallen from the sky and struck the earth causing a large explosion. There was a slight slope into the center of the circle that also could be seen as a minor crater.

That kind of scared me. I turned around so that I could address all the ex-wires behind me. They seemed to have stuck close after what I'd said about the demons dwelling in the field. They'd all made it out of the high grass so I started.

"Well it's just a guess of mine, but I would say that this clearing was made from demon fire of some sort or another. There could have been a small fight here or the demon king could have decided to clear it out for this house to be built." I paused to let that fact sink in. "EHHH!" they all cried. _'I don't think they have thought about just how powerful the demon kings are. This would have been an easy feat for such a powerful demon.' _I sighed at their antics

I just remembered something that I probably should have mentioned about the Demon King.

"Oh yah guys, I should have mentioned this earlier probably but you know how Satan is getting kind of old?" they all nodded in response. "Well this Demon King is the one that he wants to take his place after he dies; this is the demon that will most likely be the next king of Hell." They all looked at me like I'd just shot their mothers.

I turned around and made sure they were following me. _'Maybe I shouldn't have said anything about that' _I thought as I looked behind me to see Bon and Konekomaru brooding silently. _'I have a vague feeling that there's going to be a fight.' _I bit my lip in apprehension; this was not going to end well.

I had just put me foot on the first step to the porch when the door to the house exploded open and I was tackled by something. I was pitched backwards with my glasses falling off so I couldn't see anything. Next thing I knew I was pinned on the ground with something's forearm being pressed into my throat, let's just say it wasn't pleasant.

There was a mix between shouts of Okumura-sensei, Yuki-san and Okumura all in voices filled with surprise and shock. The pressure on my throat disappeared and someone put my glasses back on my face. I shook my head a tad so that my glasses would fall into place on my nose. As my eyes focused they landed upon a very pretty ginger sitting on my stomach like a cowgirl while looking down at me (really she was more glaring) with a gaze mixed of curiosity and contempt. She had black eyes that seemed to shine purple in the light. She was easily beautiful. What he really didn't expect out of such a beauty was a pair of tan speckled wings sprouting out of her back and hanging up in the air in an intimidating fashion.

I turned my head to the side trying to get a glance at the ex-wires to see them looking like they wanted to pee themselves. _'I guess that the angel wings must have surprised them a bit.' _I thought to myself. But don't get me wrong the wings on this girl scared the crap out of me as well.

"Oh the Vatican did call to say that they were sending out a field trip of sorts to visit us" she turned to me and asked with her head cocked to the side "are you Yukio Okumura?"

I nodded hesitantly. She rose slowly and with grace as she retracted her wings. Her wings trailed on the ground behind her as she walked. She wore tight blue skinny jeans and a pleated white spaghetti strap top.

I stood up as well, brushing myself off I turned to her "sorry for the intrusion" was all I could muster.

Someone laughed. It was a warm laugh, deep and welcoming. I turned to see a man maybe a few years older than I was holding a cup of coffee standing in the door way laughing. He had an odd appearance; he had dark blue hair and amazingly bright blue eyes, not to mention the tail with the tuft on the end waving around behind him.

He looked at me and smiled. "If anything Aly should be the one apologizing to you" he said as he turned to the angel and said "Aly you can't just go tackling people because they touch the porch" he rolled his eyes like this wasn't the first time this had happened. I angel made a cute pouty face as she turned towards me and muttered "sorry I tackled you." She turned away and sauntered up onto the deck and sat on one of the wicker foot stools. The man turned to look at me and addressed me.

"so I assume that you guys are the group of exorcists that were going to come for some reason or another." As he said this he bent down to scratch a small black cat behind its ears, the cat pushed its self against his affectionate hand.

'_Oh my God. It's the same fucking black cat from before.' _ I looked at the cat trying to make sure that it was the same one. The cat met my gaze and broke into a smile and stuck its tongue out at me. My jaw dropped, _'I'm pretty sure cats aren't supposed to do that'_. That cat was going to get it and I was going to make sure of that.

The man with the blue hair turned to me. "So I hear that you wanted to see me?" he asked. '_No way that this man can be the demon king no way in hell, but then again he would know what hell is like.' _I gulped when I looked at them. The Angel and the Demon. Why were they together in this place?

"Well why don't the 7 of you sit down and tell me what you need from me." The demon said as he sat down.

All I knew was that this was weird and I was wondering if there was another reason why I'd been sent here.


	3. Mind Games

**I know that this update is coming ridiculously late but I guess I haven't had any inspiration for this story. I know that it's my only story so I can't really use any lines about being busy working on any other stories.**

**Well I haven't had anything to type on,and my thumbs are way to chunky to use a phone, so that's all I got. I just bought myself a new computer so I hope that it'll let me update more so that might be an upside.**

**I don't really know what else to say but sorry. I'm an inconsiderate wart.**

**Well enough attempts at a sincere apology, onto the story!**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Chapter 3**

We all piled onto the large wicker chairs and love seats that covered the porch. The humanoid demon humming a tune that I could only make out to be an old american jukebox tune that mephisto was so obsessed with.

I sat down on one of the chairs nearest to the stairs. I'd be able to run out of here the fastest if there was some trouble. _'All the exwires be damned, if this turns bat shit crazy I'm getting out of here!' _I took a deep and unsteady breath. While I found my shoes and the uneven wooden boards on the deck really quite fascinating I felt that I might be being a tad rude.

I looked up to start talking to the humanoid demon. when i raised my head to sneak a peak at him though I meet his gaze. Those riveting blue eyes holding my gaze. I felt my blood go cold when's out opened into a cheshire cat smile. _'Those are the eyes of a predator' _I thought to my self. I gulped heavily, I seemed to be doing a lot of that today.

The exwires were watching our brief battle of wills, I knew it. Call it my teacher senses or something but I always seemed to know when someone was watching me. I couldn't bear to tear my eyes away though. Me moving meant me losing, and Yukio Okumura isn't a loser God damn it! _'I will win, that demon will have to kiss my ass when I kick his. I WILL WI—' _ my thoughts of my supposedly impending victory was shattered when a tray full of lemonade and cookies were dropped onto the glass and wrought iron coffee table in-between the beast and I. Our eye contact was broken so I didn't feel like any less of a man when I inspected all the exwires one by one.

Bon looked like he was about to lash out at the demon king and attempt to pay back the son of satan for the blue night. I could perfectly picture Bon grovelling at this mans feet when he got his as handed to him on a silver platter that the king would probably be polishing during their 'fight' (more like one sided slaughter).

Konekomaru didn't look much better. He might be million times less intimidating than bon but he still looks rather serious when he pulls his eyes together and purses his lips like an old lady drinking her prune juice.

Shima looked pretty chill which shouldn't have been as surprising as it was. he was always chill. If anything he was probably checking out the pretty red head who'd just brought us alla whole bunch of snacks. _'I swear to God, of he hits on her I'm going to kill him. She's gonna' kill him but if there's anything left of him after she's done I'm gonna light it on fire and not look back' _ I thought while sending Shima a piercing glare. He turned to me and shrugged his shoulders. Almost like he knew what I was thinking and decided to risk it anyway.

Sheimi looked like she'd been struck by lightning. She had little hearts in her eyes when she looked at the demon. _' O great, Shiemi has a crush on the demon king'._

Izumo looked like she didn't give a flying fuck.

I wasn't even going to try on what Takara and that stupid puppet were thinking.

I I looked up again everyone was staring at me expectantly. My eyes probably looked the size of dinner plates. I hadn't been paying attention and now I was among a fool of myself. I just_ loooove _it when that happens.

The demon chuckled and turned to me with a gentle smile on his face.

"I was asking what all of your names were" he said. I looked at Bon who looked at me like I was a total moron.

"Oh, my name is Yukio." I guess it was my turn.

"Okay so there's Ryuji, Shima, Shiemi" she blushed when he said her name, I rolled my eyes at that.

"Konekomaru, Izumo, takara and then Yukio" he paused looking content with himself at remembering all of our names.

_"_And you are…" I prompted waiting for him to fill us in. I felt vulnerable having such a powerful demon knowing all of our names yet we didn't know his. Names were power and an imbalance I didn't like.

"Oh" he looked a tad surprised.

"I guess I forgot to introduce myself after all that hub ub. My name's Rin and my friend to my left is named is Aly" he paused and smiled while gesturing his left hand in a polite motion to the beautiful creature.

She rolled her eyes and didn't look very impressed with all the attention that she was getting.

"A pleasure to make your acquaintance" I said trying my best to be strong and solid yet polite enough not to incur the wrath of Rin. Rin just didn't really seem like a name that would make people quake in fear let alone rule gehenna.

There was a fairly awkward silence as we waited for someone to say

something.

"So" Aly started, "why are you here again?" _'I guess someone wanted to ask' _I thought to myself feeling down cast. I cleared my throat.

"Well we wanted to get some of our exwires more familiar with some extremely powerful demons so that they will be able to protect themselves better in the future." There was a pregnant pause.

Rin and Aly suddenly burst out laughing. Aly, who had been standing, fell over backwards and was rolling on the ground laughing. Rin leaned all the way back in his wicker chair smacking his knee with his hand. There looked to be tears forming in his eyes.

This went on for a few minutes. It was hella awkward for the rest of us. We just kind of sat there twirling or thumbs waiting for them to get their shit together. When I looked at Shiemi she had a dusting of light pink across her cheeks and down her neck.

Bon looked like he was going to flip the table if this demon didn't start being way more serious.

Those two morons finally started calming down. Rin was patting his stomach while Aly was leaning onto the coffee table, her wings a good 4 feet behind her criss-crossed legs.

"Sorry about that" Rin apologized while his hand rubbed the back of his head.

"I just think that it's funny that you had to come all the way out here to see a demon king when there's one at your base that you could just consult" he started chuckling again.

I blanched. There was a demon king at head quarters and I didn't even know.

"Well we're already here so what do you want from me, I know why you're here but not what you want. So shoot." Well I guess I hadn't been thinking that he would be this approachable. I was going hoping that he would start attacking us so that we could run away as well as get an idea of his power for future reference.

"He was thinking that you'd attack them. He wanted to gauge your power." Aly said. We all whipped around to look at her. She was checking out her nails.

"Ah I see." Rin said. He looked like he thinking pretty hard. His hand had found the way to his chin.

"Well I guess we could try something?" He said unsurely, "do you want us to attack you?"

"NO!" I quickly shouted. He looked up at me after my sudden outburst.

"What do you want from me then?"he asked.

"Well firstly I want to know how your friend knew what I was thinking." I was feeling upset. My mind was my private place. No one had ever been able to dig through it before. I felt exposed.

"She just digs through minds every once in awhile. Don't worry about it to much." He then turned to Aly.

"You know that people don't like when you go though their heads and then speak their thoughts." he sighed like this happened often.

She apologized insincerely while rolling her eyes. These people were crazy.

HOLY SHIT I'M GONNA' DIE!

Aly just rolled her eyes.


End file.
